


So Much for Movie Night

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Series: Destiel Emotional Support Fics for the Best Human Around <3 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost smut, But not quite, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Sam Winchester is So Done, Smut, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: The boys finally get a night off from hunting, and Sam's planned solo movie night unfortunately does not go at all how he had hoped it would.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Emotional Support Fics for the Best Human Around <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	So Much for Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aloha_cowboy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_cowboy7/gifts).



Finally! He thought to himself as he sat down on the couch, popcorn in hand, cold beer, and Netflix ready to go on the tv. It was the first night they'd been home for weeks. For the last month they had been neck deep in vamp nests, werewolf packs, djinns, and everything else in the book. They'd been jumping from state to state, motel to motel, case to case, and he was exhausted. But he would be damned if he was going to miss out on this perfect opportunity to finally watch that movie he had been dying to see. 

He flipped through and found the movie he was looking for, and was just about to press play when his name being shouted through the halls of the Bunker had him sighing hard. 

"Sammy?! Where are you?"

Sam contemplated for a moment what would happen if he just ignored Dean, but he thought better of it and shouted back, "Here, Dean!"

Two seconds later Dean was popping his head into the man cave. "Sam, what are you…" Dean eyed the popcorn and beer on the table, then looked over to the tv and saw Netflix ready to go, then turned back to Sam, "Are we having movie night?!"

"I…" He was going to tell Dean no, we're not having movie night, I'm having movie night. All he had wanted was a quiet night to himself, but Dean just looked so excited so how could he say no, "Yeah, sure, come sit."

"One sec, I'll go get Cas!"

Sam didn't even try to protest as Dean hurried off through the halls. So much for watching the movie alone, but maybe a movie night with Dean and Cas wouldn't be so bad. 

It wasn't too long before Dean and Cas came back and each had sat on either side of him on the couch. He may have let up and allowed them to join him for movie night, but he was not giving up his seat in the middle of the couch. 

He played the movie, sitting back and settling in, Dean's hand instantly diving into the popcorn bowl on his lap. Popcorn flew everywhere, all over his pants and the couch, and it took all of his effort not to lose his patience. 

"Dean, ease up." 

"Sorry, man," he dove in for another handful of popcorn, "I'm so glad we're finally having a movie night!"

"Yeah, me too," Sam tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice, and just hoped that this movie night didn't end up like all the others. Unfortunately, his hopes did not come true. 

Not too long into the movie, the popcorn bowl was practically empty and Dean's hands had to find something else to keep them occupied, and that something else was Cas's hair. Dean had laid his arm across the back of the couch and was running his fingers through Cas's hair on the other side of Sam, all the while his arm kept bumping into the back of Sam's head very quickly annoying the crap out of him. But he kept his cool, shifted forwards a bit and kept his eyes on the screen. 

Not too soon after that, Sam suddenly found himself fighting off both Dean and Cas's legs. The two of them had started trying to play footsie over top of his legs and now the three of them were a tangled mess no matter how he tried to move his legs to escape. Sam knew what he was doing, he knew exactly what Dean was up to and he was going to be damned if he let Dean win. This was his night, damnit, his one night to sit back and relax and that's exactly what he was going to do! 

In one swift movement he trapped both Dean's and Cas's legs with his own and turned on the two of them, "Guys, stop. I wanna watch the movie, not the two of you flirting overtop of me." 

He eyed them for a moment longer then slowly released their legs. They both pulled them back to their own sides of the couch, and Sam was finally able to sit back and watch the movie. 

After Dean and Cas had finally settled down, they made it peacefully to the halfway point of the movie, and Sam was really starting to enjoy it. He was beginning to think that maybe they could make it the rest of the way without anymore incidents, but then of course, when do things ever go Sam's way. 

Dean started to get restless again, not so much restless but more so the fact that he wanted to be next to Cas, not Sam. So he started doing what any brother would do, annoying the shit out of Sam so he would get up and move. It started with the occasional tug of Sam's hair that was spread out over the top of the couch, but Sam ignored it. He was not going to move. 

When Dean realized that wasn't going to work, he started flicking the top of Sam's ear, his neck, his forehead. Sam tried his best to just watch the movie and not pay attention to Dean, but a well placed flick to Sam's cheek bone had him turning on the couch and grabbing Dean's outstretched arm. 

"Dude!" Dean just grinned back at him, which made Sam even more mad. "If you two don't wanna watch the movie, then why don't you go to bed?"

"Just switch spots with me."

"No," Sam shook his head, standing his ground, "I'm not switching spots with you. I'm going to sit here and watch the end of this movie, and I want to do it in peace and quiet. Got it?"

Sam let Dean's arm go and turned back to the movie, hoping that his little blow up would have put Dean in his place… of course not. 

"So you're really not going to switch spots with me so I can sit beside my boyfriend?"

"No, Dean," Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to switch spots with you so you can sit beside your boyfriend and make out the whole time instead of watching the movie. If that's what you wanna do, then go to bed."

Dean just huffed out his annoyance at his brother, then decided that if Sam wasn't gunna move then he'd just have to go around him. So that's exactly what he did. 

He shuffled closer to Sam, got up on his knees on the couch, and leaned across the back of the couch behind Sam. He grabbed Cas and pulled him closer so he could get at his neck, and Sam was now sandwiched between the two of them. 

"Guys, seriously," Sam barked out the warning, but it didn't do anything. In fact it did the exact opposite, Dean actually pushed closer to Cas, squishing Sam even tighter between them until finally he could not handle it anymore and jumped up off the couch. 

"Fine! You win, have the couch!" And he walked over to angrily throw himself down in the armchair off to the side, watching as Dean giddily jumped across the couch and into Cas's open arm. 

After Sam surrendered and gave the two of them the couch to themselves, exactly what he feared was going to happen, happened. He could see them out of the corner of his eye, not only that but he could hear them, which was making his blood boil to an all new level. Dean was snuggled up to Cas, kissing and sucking on his neck, and in Sam's opinion getting a little too into it for a common area. 

But still, he tried his best to ignore them and not let them ruin his one and only night of freedom. He tried so hard to just focus on the movie, but it was becoming harder and harder.

"Guys, come on," he groaned, leaning forward and running a hand down his face, "not only do I not wanna see you two making out on the couch, but I also really don't wanna hear it. Can I please, please just watch the rest of the movie?"

Dean didn't say anything, didn't even lift his mouth off Cas's neck, just waved him off and kept going. Cas on the other hand looked towards Sam, and was about to say something when Dean shifted his weight more into Cas's lap and he groaned, turning his attention back to Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair. He knew what was coming, he knew he was not going to get to finish this movie, he was going to explode and Dean was going to get his way. And that's exactly what happened when Dean suddenly let out a very loud moan, and Sam turned just in time to see Cas grab Dean by the thighs, and flip their positions so that he was now on top, settled between Dean's legs and sucking on Dean's neck. Dean's hands then wandered down Cas's back to his ass, he pulled him closer then wrapped his legs tightly around Cas's waist to pull him flush against himself, and Cas let out a quietly groaned, "Oh, Dean." But it was loud enough for Sam to hear, and that was the last straw. 

When Cas groaned and very obviously ground down into Dean, Sam stood up so fast he knocked what was left of the popcorn all over the floor and knocked over a beer on the table. He jumped forwards to grab it before it spilled everywhere, throwing napkins at it as he yelled, "Okay!" And Dean and Cas both stopped and looked up to him, "I've had enough! All I wanted to do was sit down, relax and watch a movie in peace. I didn't mind that you guys wanted to join, I was a little miffed at first but I decided to just deal with it, because when was the last time we had a full night to ourselves in the Bunker without having to worry about some monster at our heels. And now I've missed most of the movie because I've spent all of it trying to ignore the two of you and your raging equivalent of teenage hormones. This is the first night we have been home in I don't know how long, and who knows when we'll have to leave again. It could be tomorrow for all we know, but it doesn't matter anyways cuz my night is already ruined. And look, don't get me wrong, I'm super happy for you guys, but could you not have kept your hands off each other for two damn hours so I could watch a damn movie?! You know what, forget it, have the couch, have the room, I'm going to bed."

They watched Sam storm off out of the room, Dean giving a little triumphant smile at winning his battle, then turned back to Cas to start kissing his neck again. 

"You should go deal with that, Dean," he said, but still tilted his head to give Dean better access, "go talk to your brother, then we should both apologize for being rude."

"Yeah, or…" And Dean lifted his hips up to grind mercilessly into Cas, the two of them moaning together, panting slightly now, "We can give him some time to cool off, finish this, and then go talk to him later "

Just to drive his point home he lifted his hips to grind against Cas once more. He could feel Cas's arms shaking where they were placed beside his head, holding him up. And Cas let his head fall into the crook of Dean's neck, letting out another moan that shook Dean to his core as he did it again. 

"Yeah," Cas panted into Dean's ear, "that sounds like a better plan. Let's finish this first."

Quick hands made work of removing clothes as fast as they could, roaming already hot bodies and squeezing delicious moans out of Dean that has Cas swimming in ecstasy above him. Yeah, Sam would be fine for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! <3


End file.
